scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Novayan Army
The Novayan Army is the land warfare service branch of the Novayan Armed Forces. It is one of seven uniformed services of Novaya. History The Novayan Army' roots trace back to the Novayan Revolutionary Army, which fought against the Hispanian colonial forces in the bloody and brutal Novayan Revolution. After forcing Hispania to sign the Treaty of Morales, leading to the independence of the Novayan State, the Novayan Revolutionary Army is still active until the arrival of the United North American States, which helped modernize, train and equip the Novayan Revolutionary Army, which soon later become a part of UNAS forces in Novaya, and modernize Novaya as a whole after it agreed to protect it in return until it is ready to join the new world. After acquiring autonomy from the UNAS, the UNAS-trained Novayan Army saw combat in the Middle East against the Ottomans who, during the First Great World War, signed the Treaty of Ankara alongside the Novayans and Turks that led to the creation of an independent Kingdom of Kurdistan. Between the 1920s and 1930s, the Novayan Army slowly grew in size thanks to the Novayan government providing economic and social incentives for North American companies and civilians and promises of education in return for joining the Novayan Commonwealth military, then composed of an army and a tiny yet growing nascent navy, for a total service of four years. Before the onset of the Second Great World War, the Novayan Army deployed three contingents to the Union of Bravnekan Republics, Australis and the United North American States in preparation for the return of the Zeitschen monarchy and the liberation of Romagna and Venezia. It saw action alongside the United North American States against the Royal Italian military, Wehrmacht and Imperial Fusoan military, where Novayan troops helped capture enemy equipment including ships. After Zeitschland's defeat and, to the shocked Novayans, the division into three nations, South Zeitschland was occupied by the Novayan Army, which helped rebuild South Zeitschland, headed by the House of Hohenzollern. While it did not see any combat, it does perform observer missions in the Yuoknan War and the Indochina Wars. Its only involvement in foreign wars were the Kampuchean War, where Novaya provided troops and supplies to Tonkin and Vietnam in combating Democratic Kampuchea, and the Falklands War, which saw and assisted the United Kingdom in retaking the Falklands Island. The Novayan Army is later involved in the Persian Gulf War, where Novayan Forces Kurdistan protects Kurdistan's southern border and five Novayan units, one of which is the Novayan Army's Kampfgruppe Lehr Division, assisted in the liberation of Kuwait from Iraqi occupation. List of equipment Personnel combat equipment *Hyperstealth camouflage BDUs *Army Combat Uniform **Operational Camouflage Pattern uniform *Advanced Combat Helmet *PHILARPAT BDUs *Interceptor Body Armor **Interceptor Mark IV Body Armor **Improved Outer Tactical Vest *Modular Tactical Vest *Night vision device **AN/PVS-14 Auto-Gated Monocular Night-Vision Goggles **AN/PVS-7 Auto-Gated Night Vision Device **AN/PEQ-2 Infrared Target Pointer/Illuminator/Aiming Light Infantry combat equipment *M16 rifle series **M16A4 **M4 Carbine **M4A1 **M4 rifle variants ***Ferfrans Special Operations Assault Rifle ***UDMC PVAR Rifle *M1 Garand *M1A Carbine *M14 rifle *Steyr AUG *XM8 rifle *Heckler & Koch MP5 *M249 SAW *M240 *M2 Browning *Winchester Model 1200 *Marine Scout Sniper Rifle *M40A1 sniper rifle *M82A1 .50 Barrett sniper rifle *Colt M1911 **RIA 1911 *RPG-7 rocket-propelleg grenade launcher *Javelin missile launcher *Stinger missile launcher *M79 grenade launcher *M203 grenade launcher Armored fighting vehicles *High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle *M113 Armored Personnel Carrier *Patria AMV *K1 Main Battle Tank *Leopard 2 Main Battle Tank *Black Eagle Main Battle Tank *M5 Schwarzkopf Main Battle Tank Utility vehicles *CMC Cruiser *M151 *High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle *MK-450 Series *Isuzu F-Series *Isuzu Elf *M939 Series *Ural 4320 Artillery *M224 mortar *M75 mortar *105mm howitzer *M2 howitzer Communications equipment *Manpack Loudspeaker Version IV *Manpack Loudspeaker Version V *Manpack Loudspeaker Version VI *Harris series **Harris AN/PRC-150 Falcon II **Harris AN/PRC-152 Falcon III **Harris AN/PRC-152A Falcon III **Harris AN/PRC-160 Falcon III **Harris RF-5800H Falcon II **Harris RF-8700V Falcon III *Elbit Systems Combat-NG Aircraft *Cessna series **Cessna 150 **Cessna 172 **Cessna 206 **Cessna 421 *Beechcraft Queen Air Naval vehicles *RHIB *Airboat *Assault Watercraft *Condor Scout Boat *Condor Support Boat *Motorized Banca